I Love You
by Divergentlittleliar
Summary: Set in a modern day society. Tris just moved back from Philadelphia from her parents career. I don't know what else to write ill probs change the summary later but for now just read and review
1. Chapter 1

**A/N THIS IS SET IN MODERN DAY SOCIETY!**

Tris' POV

Beep fuckity beep beep.

I hate my alarm and the stupid beep noise it makes. I could change it but I know better not to have your favourite song as your alarm. Today I have to start at my new not so new school. My mum is a famous fashion designer and my dad works as a director for movies so we move quite a lot. I grew up in Chicago with my only friend Tobias Eaton. We were actually best friend, so close that we were soul mates. No, we are best friends and we are soul mates. We are not were because we still talk and text like 24/7. So far he has a group of friends that seem amazing! They are pretty much the popular group but they aren't total snob ass bitches. He's always giving me updates on them because he knows that when I move back he said and I quote, I'm gonna fit right in. He has also told me that his nickname from them and pretty much everyone in the school is Four because that's the number on this football jersey. My family moved back into our old house which is right next door to his. Our bedrooms are facing each other's bedroom windows so we used to talk all the time. It's really funny because right now, Tobias aka Four doesn't know I'm back yet and I'm staying back! That's right, I'm staying here because my parents think that now that my older brother Caleb and I are old enough (16/17) they can trust us to stay here when they have to travel! Tobias is going to be so stoked. Maybe, just maybe we might become girlfriend and boyfriend when I'm back which I am. What makes me say that? I say that because that's what he promised me.

*^Flashback^*

"I'm so sorry Toby," little 14 year old me says, while I have tears I'm my eyes,

"I going to miss you Trissy," Tobias says, "I have to give you something before you leave,"

"What is that?" Then he bends down and kisses me on the lips.

"My love Beatrice Prior, I give you my love," by now I'm fully crying, "We can date someone else in this time slot, but I promise you, I will be your boyfriend when you come back. I love you Tris,"

"I love you too Tobias,"

*^End of Flashback^*

A**/N I'm going to update this on Mondays, Wednesdays and Saturdays or more it depends. Thanks for reading and please review. Constructive criticism wanted.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tris' POV

Here goes nothing. "Hi I'm Beatrice, I need my schedule," I say to the lady in front of me,

"Hey I'm Tori, here you go," she says handing me my schedule,

"Thank you," I say looking at my schedule.

Beatrice Prior: Dauntless

Locker Number: T-46 (045-2539-7463)

1st: Math- Mr King

2nd: Art - Ms Wu

3rd: P.E.-Coach Amar

4th: Music - Ms Wu

Lunch-Yay!

5th: History- Mrs Reyes

6th: French- Miss Montino

7th: English - Mr Fitz

8th: Science - Mrs Matthews

Aww sweet I'm in Dauntless! In case your wondering this school in separated into five groups, factions. Erudite, the smart ones dress in blue, Amity, the creepy happy ones dress in red and yellow, Candor, the bitchy honest ones dress in black and white, Abnegation/Stiffs, the selfless dress in grey and the Dauntless, the sporty and brave dress in black, and that's what I'm wearing right now. Black leggings, a black tank top and black combat boots-"ow!" Great, I walked into someone.

"ohmygodimsosorryididntmeantorunintoyou!" A girl with tanned skin and short dark hair who's probably in Dauntless says all in one breath,

"Sorry, what was that?" I ask,

"Oh, you must be new! I'm Christina aka Chris or Chrissy!"

"Beatrice, call me Tris,"

"Yay your in Dauntless! Let me see your schedule. We have... English, Music and Art together!"

"Yay?"

"OMG YOUR LOCKERS NEXT TO MINE! ITS A SIGN THAT WE'RE MEANT TO BE BESTIES!" Christina is blabbering on about shopping or something.

"Oh Tris this is my boyfriend Will,"

"Hey,"

"Sup," again, they start to talk about something but I get distracted. There he is surrounded by slutty girls with a uncomfortable/annoyed look on his face. Before I can stop myself, I am running towards his yelling out "TOOOOOBBBBYYYY!"

Tobias' POV

Arrfgh! I hate these slutty girls, there so annoying. I've already told them a million times that I'm not interested. I am broken out of my thoughts when a small, blonde girls starts running towards me yelling out "TOOOOOBBBBYYYY!" HOLY SHIT ITS TRIS!

"TRRRIIIIISSSSYYY!" I yell back picking her up and pulling her into a hug,

"Umm... What the fuck do you think your doing?" Lauren, one of the slutty girls says,

"Umm... Hugging my best friend?" Tris replies mocking Lauren, with a bit more attitude,

"Correction," I say butting in, "hugging her boyfriend," before Tris can say anything, I smash my lips to hers, and we just stay like that, kissing, like it's only just us in the universe, and I can just make her out whispering, "you kept your promise."

**A/N Sorry if this is a little late!**


	3. Chapter 3

Tris' POV

After our little reunion in the hallway, Tobias and I walked to our first subject, Maths, yay… Turns our we have all our subjects together except for History. Maths is all the way on the other side of the building and I'm tired so I just jump on his back. "Ahhh Tris!" Tobias yells,

"Suck it up you baby,"

"Arrrfgh… Fine."

* * *

So thats how we enter Maths, Tobias and I laughing while I'm still on his back. When I get off his back and sit down next to him I can just make out Lauren whispering, "Thats it. Thats the thing that Four kissed!"

"ummm…" I start saying, "Surprisingly, I actually have a name,"

"Oh really? What is it? Whore?"

"Hey, that would be just weird if I had the same name as you!" I say faking a sweet smile,

"Oooooo buurrrrn!" some rando says,

"And you are?" I ask,

"Uriah, part time awesome person,"

"Full time pansycake," Someone who looks like Uriah says, now I get it,

"Ohhhhhhhhh… Your the Pedrad brothers Four talked about. Zeke and Uriah!"

"Yeah. We're pretty Pedradical," Zeke says,

"Ooooooo! What did Four say about us!" Uriah says like a little kid on Christmas,

"That your Pedradnimals," I reply,

"That is so mean! I am going to kill Fo-…Wait! How do you know Four?" Zeke says,

"Childhood best friend, present girlfriend,"

"Trissy?" Uriah says cocking his head to the side,

"Bingo."

*Time laps to lunch*

"So Tris, this is pretty much everyone," Tobias says after if finishes show me everyone,

"Hey," I say, a chorus of 'heys' and 'sups' spread around. I don't know why but when i turn on my iPhone, Zeke shouts "OH MY GODNESSGRASHIANYIAS! IT ALL MAKE SO MY SENSE NOW!"

"umm… what?" I say,

"Four give me your phone, and Tris as well," we do so, "See guys, look how much more sense Four's lock screen makes now," Zeke says as he holds our phones up with the lock screens showing. Mine is Tobias smooshed up against glass to make it look like his trapped inside, and his is of me doing the exacted same thing. Again, everyone says in chorus, "ooohhhhhhh'.

"Um okay… Moving on," I say,

"Tris! We should go shopping after school," Chris says,

"arrffgh, do I have to?" I whine,

"Even if you move to Australia, they will find you and force you to go shopping with them," Lynn says,

she must of understood my confused look because she just simply replays with, "it happened to me before," all I can do is nod.

*Shopping Time*

"Hey guys its me Tris," I say whispering into my recording iPhone, "its now 5:04 and I'm still hiding from Christina, Marlene, Shauna and, wait no Lynn is hiding too. They are trying to make us go into Victoria Secret. Ive been hiding here in the food court for about three minuets now. I don't know if I'm going to survive. So hungry…

"CODE RED, CODE RED, THEY FOUND ME!" By now i am full on sprinting, going in and out of shops trying to lose them.

"Okay guys I'm back," I say whispering into my phone again, "I'm hiding in my car in the parking lot. I lost them ages ago but I knew I wasn't safe in there. I can't leave the mall because I've got all their stuff in here. Oh crap they found me! No, false alarm its okay, its just Lynn…

…

…

…

"AND CHRISTINA, MARLENE AND SHAUNA! Lock the car doors! Close the windows! Hide in the back seat! Ow! fuck! My head!

"There coming towards the car… slowly approaching their prey," i say in my best David Attenborough voice, "Watch as the Christina slowly turns her head, looking both sides to find the Tris. If the Christina does succeed in finding the Tris, she will take her back to the Marlene and the Shauna, so they can force her into Victoria Secret along with the already captured Lynn. The Christina, the Marlene and the Shauna are now whispering against each other while the Marlene points to the car. They have found there prey. Watch as the try to pull the car door open, smashing there fists on the glass and yelling to each other. They are trying to capture the Tris."

*after shopping*

They managed to get me in to Victoria Secret. I not so happy right now. "Hey Tris!" Shauna says, "Wasn't that fun!"

"No," I reply flatly. We are now heading to Uriah Zeke's place to play Truth or Dare and never have I ever.

* * *

"Okay everyone! Welcome to cassa di Pedrad!' Uriah says, "LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"

A/N Long chapter because I didn't update on Wednesday cuz I'm lazy.


	4. Chapter 4

Tris' POV

*The fill in*

"Okay Tris we couldn't fill you in about our group at the mall cause you ran away! so we're gonna do it now," Shauna says to me, "Will is dating Christina, who is the closest friend to Marlene, who is dating Uriah, who is brothers to Zeke, who is dating me, who is the older sister to Lynn, who is most common to you, who is dating Four, who is most best friends to Zeke, who is the most annoying to Christina, who is always bugging Lynn, who is trying to hide with me, who is older then Marlene, who shares a shopping passion with Christina, who is now besties to you, who is best friends with Uriah, who is always trying to annoy Four, who is always asking me to yell quit is at Uriah, who always gets the silent treatment from Four, who is the biggest drama queen after Chris, who is always trying to put make up on Lynn, who is always hiding with you, who is going to become the next target to Chris, who is just like Marlene, who is the-"

"Okay I get it!"

*The Pedrad Games*

We're all siting in a circle that goes: me, Four, Zeke, Shauna, Lynn, Marlene, Uriah, Will, Christina, back to me. We are playing 'The Pedrad games' which is just a bunch of games with the word Pedrad in front of it. Pretty stupid.

"Okay," Uriah starts, "truuuutttthhhh oooooorrrrrrrr dddddaaaaaarrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…"

"URIAH JUST FUCKING SAY IT!" Shauna yells,

"Okay, okay! Truth or dare Christina,"

"Dare!" Chris yells making me slightly deaf,

"I dare you to… let me give you a make over!" Uriah yells,

"FINE!" Chris yells,

"YEESSSS!" Uriah yells. Why is everybody yelling!?

*The New Look*

Ten minuets later Chris comes out looking like a clown. She has mascara on her cheeks, eye shadow on her forehead, eyeliner on there eyelids and foundation on lips. What the actual fuck Uriah.

Marlene's POV

What the actual fuck Uriah.

Lynn's POV

What the actual fuck Uriah.

Shuana's POV

What the actual fuck Uriah.

Will's POV

What the actual fuck Uriah.

Zeke's POV

What the actual fuck Uriah.

Four's POV

What the actual fuck Uriah.

Christina's POV|

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK URIAH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FACE!" I freaking yell! I hate Uriah so much at the moment I could just-

"It's your new look!" Uriah replies.

A/N Sorry for the short and crappy chapter. I haven't updated in ages cause I have a virus. A human body virus. Ive got laryngitis and another one that starts with an s that has something to do with your nose. I've pretty much been sleeping the whole time. Ive started a new theme with the *The title* thing, yay or nay? PLEASE LEAVE IDEAS YOU WANT IN THE STORY IN THE COMMENTS! Please review and stuff! Okay thanks and again sorry!


End file.
